Apache Kid (Old West, Hero Datafile)
APACHE KID Aloysius Kare secret/Dazii public Once the Apache Kid was a boy named Alan Krandal, whose family were settlers travelling through Arizona. Their trail was attacked by Apache warriors led by Red. Alan's mother sacrificed her life so that Alan and his friends Bill and Mary Gregory could escape the slaughter. Alan sprained his ankle and had Bill and Mary leave him so that they could escape. Alan was found by Chief Red Hawk and his people. When he was threatened by Brown Toad to give information Alan refused even at the fear of death. Impressed by the boy's bravery, Red Hawk decided to take the boy in as his adopted son and train him to eventually be used as a spy against white men. They trained him in the ways of the Apache. The Apaches had a white gun dealer named Fannin train the boy how to shoot. Red Hawk also planned to have Apache Kid replace him as the chief of the tribe after his death, earning the ire of Brown Toad who desired the title for himself. Apache Kid still refused to accept the Apache's way, remembering that they slaughtered his. Growing to adulthood, Apache Kid soon saw a different side of the conflict while out on a hunting party with Red Hawk. They were attacked by white settlers and forced to retreat. Returning home they found that many of their people had been slaughtered by white men. Apache Kid realized that both Native Americans and white settlers were capable of great evil and vowed to fight for peace between the two nations. Apache Kid developed the alter ego of roving cowboy Aloysius Kare and agreed to spy on nearby Fort Madison to learn when the US Army was going to attack their village. Unknown to Kare, both Brown Toad and Fannin were plotting to see his mission fail as a war would benefit both men. When Kare arrived at the base he was instantly arrested and was surprised to find that his childhood friend Bill Gregory was now the captain of the fort. Bill informed Aloysius that they were going to attack at noon and locked Aloysius in the jail. However, when Mary Gregory came to visit him, Kare took the opportunity to escape. Changing back into the Apache Kid, Kare started a brush fire that not only kept the army at bay, but burned both Brown Toad and Fannin alive. In the aftermath, Apache Kid assisted Red Hawk in moving his people to a new location but refused to live among them deciding to move about the area and strive for peace between the white settlers and the Apache people. The Kid eventually found true love with a half-Apache, half-white woman named Rosa. They were married and given an auspicious blessing at their union by Goyathlay, better known as Geronimo. Dazii's efforts as a peacemaker ultimately drove him apart from both whites and Apaches, as whites suspected Aloysius Kare to be a disloyal American, and the Apaches thought him a coward. During the railroad wars, he became close friends with the Rawhide Kid. He also made an enemy of William Tyler, the Santa Fe and Pacific's owner. When Dazii had William's son Billy imprisoned for planning an attempt on Goyathlay's life, the elder Tyler had his son released and Billy Tyler had the Apache Kid ambushed and murdered. Rosa became the new Apache Kid and avenged his death and with the help of the Rawhide Kid by killing Billy Tyler. The Apache Kid was a skilled fighter, tracker and horseman. He was also very capable in the use of knives, tomahawks, bows and arrows as well as firearms. Early on in his career, Apache Kid rescued a black stallion whom he named Nightwind. It remained with him ever since. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Apache Warrior/Roving Cowboy, He Who Stands Alone, Strife for Peace Power Sets WAY OF THE APACHE Accuracy D6, Enhaced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Strength D6 SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double a Way of the Apache power for your next action, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shut down that power. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to gain 1 PP. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. APACHE WEAPONRY Shield D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. SFX: Tomahawk. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Apache Weaponry power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or take an action against the doom pool to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Milestones CHILD OF TWO WORLDS 1 XP When you use your Apache Warrior/Roving Cowboy distinction to interact with white men. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene among native people. 10 XP When you attempt to abandon one of your heritages in favor of the other or find a balance and peace between the two. PEACE BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE 1 XP When you meet a violent action with a non-violent response. 3 XP When you manage to find a peaceful solution for problems between natives and white men. 10 XP When you help to mediate a lasting peace between native tribesmen and white settlers, or abbandon your oath and declare war on one of the two factions. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West Category:Native American